The Sounds of The Iron Lung
by Clay-Tier-God
Summary: This story follows Big Band, one of the many creations of the Anti-Skullgirls Labs. After the Attack on Lab Eight, Big Band now lives in the ruins of Lab Eight with Peacock. Little do they know that in the future they will embark on an adventure that will lead them to the Skullgirl and much more.
1. Prologue: The Death of Doctor Avian

The Sounds of The Iron Lung

Prologue: The Death of Doctor Avian

"EMEGRENCY EMERGENCY! THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH IN SECTOR 8!" A loud blare of a siren went throughout the entire facility, the sound of people fleeing the Lab sounds like a stampede. While Big Band decides to head in with the few who will fight off whatever broke into Lab Eight. "Alright, I want everyone to check each sector and block of all the entrances to make sure the perpetrator doesn't get out. I'll take Sector Eight, Hive you take sector Seven through Five. Big Band I want you to take Four through Two. Peacock I...where's Peacock?!" Leduc Exclaimed. Big Band Responded "She said she was out hunting the Skullgirl!" Leduc Sighed "Right when we needed her, Alright Big Band I'm counting on you to take on sector Four through One alright?" Big Band nodded. "Alright everyone, move out!" Said Leduc as everyone went to their designated Sectors. Big Band raced over to Sector 4 as he saw Doctor Avian cornered by a strange figure.  
Before Big Band could do anything Peacock burst out of nowhere to fight off whatever this thing was. Big Band ran over to Doctor Avian as Peacock was still trying to stop the monster. "Avian are you still alive?" Big Band asked as he looked at Doctor Avian who was cut up and bleeding out. "Ben, is that you? I thought you would have left the Lab already." He responded. "Listen, Avian we need to get you out of here there isn't much-" But before Big Band was finished talking the monster hit him in the back with the huge wheel of metal it had on its back. Big Band was knocked back on the wall and then whacked the monster with a giant jingle club. As the monster was thrown from the force of the club Peacock had stabbed it with a sword she had in her revolver. While Big Band was trying to get up from the blown he was given Peacock rushed to Doctor Avian's side. "Pactrica.." "Doctor Avian, who did this to you!?" Peacock was all choked up as she tried to help Avian.  
Avian responded in a weak voice "Lab Zero...Valentine...betrayed us. She... let The Skullgirl in." Peacock was baffled at the news she was given. "Which way did they go?!" Avian let out a small sigh "I'm...not sure...The only thing I remember is...having myself beaten by whatever that monster was." Big Band spoke out "Listen we need to get you to a hospital, your bleeding out." Avian retaliated "No Ben...it's too late for me...But I know Peacock, you and all the others...can defeat the Skullgi-" Avian let out a quiet moan before he stoped. "He's gone boss" Tommy said as he looked over the whole ordeal. Peacock looked as if she was about to break down "Guys...Pissing me off is the last thing those idoits'll ever make!" Big Band tried to comfort Peacock "Listen, Peacock we don't know where they went or who even did this. We can't do anything right now."  
Peacock pushed Big Band away "No, I'll find a way! I'll make sure those morons regret the day they messed with me! I'll...I'll!" Peacock broke down right there, and cried. Big Band looked over her and felt like he was about to break down too, he held it all in and decided to comfort Peacock as this was all he could do.


	2. Chapter 1: Why so down tonight?

Chapter One: Why so down tonight?

Big Band sat behind the curtains, breathing in and out to make sure his Iron Lung was working and that it wouldn't jam during this performance. "Big Band! You are on in five minutes!" Shouted Yu-Wan from the other side of the curtain. "Alright, thanks for the heads up." Said Big Band. "Don't mess this up, we forked a lot of money to have Elizia play today so if you screw up you're fired!" Big Band sighed "Alright alright I get it." Yu-wan went back into the kitchen as Big Band began to keep breathing in and out until he got the perfect pitch down for today. As he was doing so Elizia came in and was ready to sing, although she decided to make idle chat with Big Band before the show "Eugh, I seriously can't believe I'm here. Ever since Lawrence made a scene her I had to cover it up by doing a gig at this place. It's embarrassing, not only that but they basically robbed this place blind by having me here. It's sick." Big Band replied "Trust me this place is sick with or without you here."  
"I HEARD THAT!" Yu-wan screamed from the kitchen. Big Band groaned, "Well I guess we should just get this over with." Big Band got up and was ready to go on. In front of the curtain was Yu-wan "And now or your dining pleasure, The Singer from New Meridian! Elizia!" As the curtains opened Big Band began to play the Saxophone, it was easy for him to do since just breathing made a Saxophone note so he basically just had to hum. After a while Elizia began to sing "In Just a Moments Time" Big Band actually had some fun with this song, since he usually just played alone. It was more fun to be up on stage with another person. After they finished they both went back behind the curtain to see and ecstatic Yu-Wan "Elizia, darling you were wonderful! It was great having you here tonight! And Big Band, eh. You were a bit off key, I'll be docking your pay for this week." Big Band felt like he was about to smash Yu-Wan's skull in but he knew that wouldn't do anything.  
Later on as the restaurant was closing Big Band was stopped by Minnete "Wow Ben you did great tonight!" She said with glee. "Yeah tell that to Yu-Wan." Big Band said sarcastically. "Aw don't worry about him I'm sure he'll warm up to you sooner or later." She said trying to cheer him up. "Yeah, maybe when cats-". "When cats do what?" Said Ms .Fortune who happened to be right behind Big Band. Big Band a little startled began to continue "When cats start being a little more pleasant to be around!" Ms .Fortune put on a sad little cat face "Daww, you don't mean that do you?" Big Band just looked at Ms .Fortune with great disdain "Yeah I did mean that." Minnete intervened "Don't worry Nadia, Ben was just rubbed the wrong way by Yu-Wan today." Ms .Fortune scoffed "Oh yeah, It was because he was off key right?". "Oh for the love of!...You know what forget it." Big Band was just about done today. Ms .Fortune just giggled a little bit "Oh come on Benny Hill you know I'm just joking!".  
Big Band sighed "Please don't call me that." Ms .Fortune kept going "Look come on, don't take it to purrsonal. I know Yu-Wan can get on your bad side. Or more of less be glued to it but like Minnete said he'll warm up to you sooner or later." Big Band just wanted Ms .Fortune to get off her back so he decided to do the only thing that would get her to go away, so in a monotone voice he said "What could possibly go wrong?" Ms .Fortune just gasped as if Big Band just said the most obscene thing in the world and just stormed off. Minnete just stood there looking angry at Big Band "Come on you know she doesn't like to be reminded of you know who!". Big Band said "Well if it got rid of her it's good for something." Minnete harumphed as she went off to comfort Ms .Fortune. Big Band continued his way until he ended up back at Lab Eight, he walked into the place to see the place almost empty, as it usually is. Big Band walked over to the couch and sat down right next to Peacock.  
"Another rough day, huh?" Peacock asked. Big Band didn't reply. "Well at least it's helping keep this place somewhat alive, I mean it's really the only place we got. Trust me Big B, when we find the Skullgirl we'll be living the lime light...Big B?" Big Band was now passed out on the couch, since today had taken a lot out of him. She decided to just leave him be and watch Annie: Girl of The Stars.


	3. Chapter 2: Pipe Organs

Chapter Two: Pipe Organs

Big Band woke up from his long slumber, with his hat on the floor and his head on the arm of the couch. He moaned and then got up, it was 6AM in the morning and he got up and ready for the commute to Little Insmouth, he got up and was ready to walk out the door until someone knocked on it. Big Band thought it was just going to be Peacock who was back from a night of Skullgirl hunting but to his surprised when he opened the door he saw a woman hiding behind a mask. "Hello, Ben." Said the woman who spoke with a heavenly voice. Big Band was amazed at what he saw "Ileum?" She responded "Yes, it is me." Big Band was shocked "Ileum, I thought you had died during the raid on Lab Eight. How are you still alive?" Ileum answered "I had just took form as if someone had killed me, I told all the orphans to stay with Stanley as he left. I didn't think he would be right when he said you and Peacock would still be here." This just made Big Band more curious "Stanley is still alive too?!"  
Ileum giggled "I knew you would be happy about that." Big Band asked "Well, where have you been all this time? Is anyone else alive?" Ileum responded "Well, this whole time I had gotten a loan from The Canopy Kingdoms Council to open my own orphanage. I've had Leduc and Hive helping me out there for quite sometime." Big Band was about to explode with relief and joy, and then he got an idea. "Hey, Ileum. I have to do something for a second, do you mind?" She responded "Not at all." Big Band went inside and decided to give Yu-Wan a call. "Hello this is the Little Insmouth Dinner can I take your order?" Big Band responded "I would but your food is terrible, by the way I quit." Yu-Wan was shocked "Ben?! NO WAIT DON'T HANG U-" Big Band hung up on Yu-wan and walked back over to Ileum. Ileum looked curious "What was it you needed to do?" Big Band responded "Nothing, say you don't mind if me and Peacock stay at the orphanage do you?" Ileum replied "It would be my pleasure."  
Big Band felt like Ileum was his guardian angel, not only did Big Band not have to stay in the dead remains of the Lab but he also knew he wasn't the only one who survived. After having woke up Peacock and her gang they headed off to Ileum's Orphanage. As they were at the front door Ileum began to say something "You don't mind waiting out here for a minute do you?" Peacock responded "Nah, it's fine." Ileum walked inside the orphanage and after a few minutes she let them in. They were all greeted by the orphans that Ileum had taken care of at Lab Eight. Before Big Band could say anything they all began to hug or climb up on him while others were surprised to see Peacock again. Big Band let out a small chuckle, it hadn't been a while since he had the orphans hide in one of his pockets or be perched on his shoulder. "I knew that they would be happy to see you." Ileum said with glee. "Alright, now where are Leduc and Hive?" Big Band asked.  
"They are upstairs right now, I wanted to keep this a surprise." Ileum answered. Big Band soon got the kids to climb off and decided to see Leduc and Hive. As They went upstairs they saw Hive and Leduc sit down near an open fire place, Leduc was about to start a fire in the fireplace as Hive was sitting in one of the chairs. Before anyone could say anything Peacock popped out from the chimney and started speaking with a really bad British accent "I'll tell ye it ain't easy work bein a chimney sweep!" Leduc got started and fell back in amazement. Peacock laughed as she got out from the chimney and Hive started giggling. Leduc was amazed "Peacock, Big Band, what are you guys doing here I didn't know you were alive!" Peacock responded "Actually we needed to use the Dragon Balls to come back to life." Big Band inter vended "Actually we just survived whichever one you want to believe". "Well it's great seeing you guys again!" Hive exclaimed.  
Peacock responded "Yeah, now that we're all back together now we can find the Skullgirl!" After Peacock said that there was a small silence. "Was it something I said?" Peacock asked. Leduc Answered "Peacock, we hate to break it to you but we've given up on hunting the Skullgirl." Peacock was surprised a furious at the same time "What?! Given up? What do you mean you gave up?!" Leduc answered "Well, since Lab Eight was attacked by Lab Zero we thought that it would be better to just have the other Six Labs try and do what we couldn't." Big Band intervened "No, for once Peacock is right. I mean, we can't just give up on what has been started. If it wasn't for Lab Eight we probably wouldn't even be here right now.  
If anything I'd be sitting in a chair being a depressed Ex-Cop with nothing to do with my life. Leduc you too, you were our leader the one who always led us into battle an you are telling us to just give up?" Leduc sighed "Big Band, there is nothing else we can do. I was your leader, I'm not anymore. As much as hunting the Skullgirl down would do we just can't do it." Hive stood up "Leduc, their right. Like Ben said if it wasn't for Lab Eight we wouldn't be here right now, if anything none of us would be alive by this point. If you're not up to fighting then I am." Leduc was shocked "Wait, Hive what are you doing? Ileum help me out here!" Ileum intervened "Leduc, as much as I agree with you there is nothing we can do about this if they feel as if they can finish what they had started then they have every right to do so." Leduc was left there stuck, he hung his head down.  
"I guess you're right. I don't have anything of use for you all but, I wish you luck. Especially you Hive be careful out there." Hive responded with pride "Thanks, I'll do my best." Big Band intervened "Ileum, you said that Stanley was still alive right? Where is he?" Ileum answered "Well, he is now the mechanic for a casino that opened for business a long time ago. It's in The River City so it might be difficult to get to." Said Ileum. "Don't worry we'll find a way, if anything we'll be back with Stanley in no time at all." The troupe knew that their next destination would be The River City Casino.


End file.
